


wiki

by deathstranded



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannibaLibre, Comedy, Cuba, Drabble, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal's adventures on the internet, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, This Is STUPID, Will Loves Hannibal, can you believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathstranded/pseuds/deathstranded
Summary: hannibal browses wikipedia, will sulks. pointless fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this i was trying to write dark creepy mischa related stuff but instead im writing about these guys being nerds in love ok.

Even now, Hannibal still likes to peruse tattlecrime.com. Three years following their plunge off a cliff-face and disappearance into the blue depths of the Atlantic, news on them has slowed considerably, and tends to come from the more sensationalist outlets, but Freddie Lounds, of course, has never let a good story die a peaceful death.

“I don’t know why you bother with that trash,” Will says, coming in from the garden to find Hannibal lounging on the sofa, intent on an article describing how a disgraced college professor is certain he witnessed Will Graham and Hannibal “the cannibal” Lecter boarding a flight in Hong Kong.

“It’s amusing,” Hannibal says. “Besides, sometimes something helpful crops up.”

Hannibal has Google alerts set up for both his and Will’s names, just in case some new lead in their case emerges, and they need to deal with it accordingly.

Will purses his lips.

“By the way,” Hannibal says, and he sits upright, gesturing at Will to join him. “Look at this.”

Will slumps into the sofa, and takes the tablet.

“You have your own Wikipedia page now?”

“Frankly, it was about time,” Hannibal says. “I would have thought my research on Dissociative Identity Disorder would have been the turning point. It was quite groundbreaking back then, you know.”

“Will Graham?” Will says, in disbelief. “I’m a subheading on your page?”

Hannibal peers over his shoulder. “It is a shame they haven’t given you more credit, darling.”

“A subheading?” Will snorts. “What a load of garbage! Here, they’ve put that you kidnapped me!”

“Very distasteful,” Hannibal agrees. “Look here, though. ‘A number of persons involved with the case have speculated that Lecter and Graham’s relationship was romantic or sexual in nature –”

“Like I’m your bit on the side,” Will interrupts. “What the hell? I killed the dragon too! I killed the Minnesota Shrike! Does that not get a mention?”

“Perhaps you have to fill a quota,” Hannibal suggests.

Will glares at him.

“It was just a joke, beloved,” Hannibal says. He takes the tablet gently from Will’s hands, and scrolls back up to the top of the page. “The photograph they’ve used is terrible.” He frowns at the screen. “Can I edit this?”

“Keep stroking your dick,” Will says, sinking back down against the sofa cushions. “Hell knows I’m not doing it anymore.”

“Oh, darling,” Hannibal says. He presses close to Will’s side. “Shall I make you a page?”

Will huffs. “That doesn’t count. That’s like when you’re in school and all the other kids are getting valentines from each other and you get one from your mom. Not that I know what that’s like, with my mom being dead and all.”

Hannibal kisses his temple. Will folds his arms and gazes moodily out over the garden.

-

Will gets into bed that night whilst Hannibal is showering. His tablet has been tossed onto the middle of the blankets, seemingly carelessly. Will narrows his eyes.

He unlocks the screen, and open the browser. Just as expected, it opens on a Wikipedia page titled William Graham.

It says, _William Graham (known as Will Graham) is an ex-FBI Special Investigator and Instructor best known for his part in the murder of serial killer Francis Dolarhyde. Along with Hannibal “the cannibal” Lecter, Graham butchered the infamous murderer at Assateague Island before disappearing on August 29 2015. Neither Graham nor Lecter has been seen since. The search for them remains ongoing._

Will shakes his head, grinning. There is a photograph of him too – not a bad one either, much nicer than the one on Hannibal’s page (though Will suspects that picture is now long gone), one of him smiling at the man behind the camera, looking tanned and content, his upturned mouth crinkling the scar on his cheek. Will shakes his head.

To Hannibal’s credit, the page is not a short one. It is surprisingly detailed, comprising sections such as “Early Life”, “Pre-FBI Career”, and “Time Spent in the FBI.” There is also a section entitled “Relationship With Hannibal Lecter.”

The bathroom door opens, and Hannibal emerges, towelling his hair. He is already dressed for bed.

“You creep,” Will says, “I didn’t tell you half this stuff. How did you know which elementary school I attended?”

Hannibal just smiles.

“I hope you used Tor or something,” Will says, even though he knows Hannibal always does.

“Keep reading,” Hannibal says.

Will rolls his eyes, and returns to the page. Beneath the “Relationship with Hannibal Lecter” heading, it says _Many have speculated that the relationship between Graham and his former psychiatrist was more than platonic. They are quite correct, and indeed the relationship continues to be, much to Lecter’s delight. Hannibal Lecter would be at a loss without Will Graham, who changed his life, and continues to change it – for the better – every single day. Lecter is deeply in love with Graham, and wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him._

“You sap,” Will says.

“Do you like it?” Hannibal asks.

Will laughs, and shakes his head. “It’s beautiful.”


End file.
